Es más que tan solo gustar
by Ritsutainaka95
Summary: Una noche de verano Ritsu conoce a Mio ambas se conocen y comienzan un bello romance, pero al comenzar las clases todo dará un giro de 180 grados. fic mitsu, con toques de yuiazu y demas parejas.
1. Amor de verano

_Hola de nuevo, me alegro mucho saber que les agrado mí otro fic de veras los quiero! :D, ahora les dejo este que bueno es un poco diferente al anterior pero seguiré en la misma línea de poner humor y toques de drama, si este lo encuentran un poco aburrido o acelerado, lo que puedo decir es solo que ira tomando forma en los siguientes capítulos._

**K-on! Y sus personajes no son míos sino de kakifly.**

**I**

**Amor de verano**

Una noche de febrero una chica de cabello castaño desordenado que tenia ojos color miel de 17 años llamada Ritsu, caminaba por la playa disfrutando los últimos momentos que le quedaban del verano antes de entrar a la escuela para su último año de preparatoria.

Mientras caminaba iba recordando los hermosos momentos que sucedieron a partir que entro a la preparatoria sakuragaoka en donde conoció a Yui y Tsumugi, las tres querían pertenecer al club de música ligera pero debían ser cuatro y no encontraron a otra miembro por esa razón no se pudo realizar el club, pero de igual manera hacían música ya que casi todos los fin de semana se juntaban en la casa de Tsumugi a tocar, aunque lo hacían bien sabían que les faltaba una bajista.

Luego de estar lo suficiente en la playa decidió marcharse a casa de su abuela en donde se hospedaba con su familia durante las vacaciones, cuando llego a la avenida principal vio dos caminos uno era muy transitado pero más largo y el otro camino era muchísimo menos concurrido pero más corto, de esta manera Ritsu prefirió irse por el camino más corto para llegar más rápido.

Mientras caminaba tarareando la primera canción que se le vino a la mente, vio a un tipo amenazando a una chica con una cortapluma mientras tocaba sus muslos, Ritsu sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia en donde se encontraba el hombre y le dio una patada en el abdomen por esto el tipo quiso apuñalar a la castaña pero no lo logro ya que esta lo esquivo y luego de eso le dio otra patada pero esta vez en los testículos, el tipo soltó la cortapluma y esta quedo enfrente de Ritsu, quien la tomo y la arrojo al rio ya que se encontraban en un puente, por otro lado el hombre asustado se alejo corriendo.

La ojimiel sonrió para si ya que se sentía se sentía como un súper héroe al ver salvado a alguien, pero mucho mejor se sintió al ver a la chica a la cual había salvado, la muchacha tenía el cabello negro largo, los ojos grises pero con la obscuridad se veían negros y su piel era blanca, la castaña quedo embobada mirando a aquella chica que aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido.

Ritsu después de contemplar por unos segundos a la muchacha le pregunto:

-¿estás bien?, ¿alcanzo a hacerte algo?

-e-estoy t-todavía asustada, pero no logro hacerme nada- dijo la chica morena sin mirar a la ojimiel.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Ritsu.

-Mio Akiyama y ¿el tu?- dijo la morocha aun no mirando a Ritsu.

-qué lindo nombre tienes Mio, yo me llamo Ritsu Tainaka- dijo Ricchan sonriendo tiernamente mirando a Mio.

-tu nombre es genial al igual que t…-no continuo la frase ya que ahora miro a Ritsu y se perdió en los melosos ojos de la castaña y a esta le sucedió lo mismo con los de la morena.

Ambas se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente sin importarle nada a su alrededor, después de unos cinco minutos las dos apartaron la mirada y se sonrojaron, Ritsu para romper la tensión dijo:

-Mio, ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, sí mucho mejor, y gracias por salvarme- dijo la morocha sonrojada.

-de nada… este ¿estás de vacaciones o vives aquí?- pregunto la castaña.

-estoy de vacaciones- respondió Mio.

-yo también, ¿quieres venir conmigo a casa de mi abuela?- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-no creo que este bien, nos acabamos de conocer a demás es muy tarde- dijo la morena.

-a lo mejor tengas razón, pero que te pareces si, ¿caminamos juntas hasta el final del camino?

-está bien.

Así ambas en silencio caminaron hasta el final del camino, se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su destino.

Habían pasado ya dos días que Ritsu no veía a Mio, a pesar de salir todos los días a pasear por el lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Después de una semana tratando de buscarla por las calles, de pensar en ella como si fuera la única persona sobre la tierra y de soñarla cada noche desde que la conoció, salió muy temprano en la mañana a comprar unas cosas que le solicito su abuela para el desayuno, no sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa e impaciente.

Cuando llego al almacén comprendió porque tanto nerviosismo la invadía, la chica con la cual estuvo soñando cada noche estaba también ahí, sin meditarlo camino rápidamente hacia ella y dijo:

-hey Mio, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Mio se dio vuelta ya que le estaba dando la espalda a Ritsu, y contesto:

-claro que me acuerdo de ti

-genial, porque yo he estado pensando todos los días en ti- dijo la castaña en voz baja para que solo la ojigris pudiera escucharla.

-yo igual he estado pensando en ti- dijo la morena en el mismo tono de voz de la castaña.

-entonces que te parece si hoy ¿nos juntamos a hacer algo?

-no creo que pueda hoy- respondió Mio.

-mmm… dame tu numero de celular y yo te daré el mío- dijo castaña.

Las dos intercambiaron sus números de celular, terminaron de hacer las compras, y juntas se fueron conversando con más confianza y tranquilidad que la otra noche.

Pasaron dos días y Mio decidió llamar a Ritsu para que se vieran, ambas acordaron verse a las 15:30 en la playa.

Ya era la hora acordada y con una sonrisa Ritsu recibió a Mio quien fue que llego unos minutos después.

Ritsu traía un bikini de color amarillo y naranjo en la parte de arriba y abajo unos shorts cortos de color naranjo, Mio tenía puesto un bikini de color negro que combinaba muy bien con su piel blanca. La ojimiel al ver los pechos de la ojigris quedo sin aliento, eran tan bien formados y perfectos que del calor que sentía y no precisamente por el sol le lanzo una pelota inflable en la cara a la culpable de su desesperación para luego correr como un potro salvaje hacia el agua, la morena solo le gritaba que tuviera cuidado mientras con una cámara digital le sacaba fotos.

La castaña al salir del agua guio a la morena a unas rocas en donde se podía ver el hermoso mar mucho mejor que desde la playa, Mio sin darse cuenta toco unos percebes que estaban fijados en una de las rocas y como flash se alejo del lugar y decía para sí "no estoy asustada, no estoy asustada", Ritsu de mala que era le dijo a la morena "cuando vayas al doctor veras que tienes percebes creciendo por tus piernas", Mio se enojo y le pego a la ojimiel dejándole un chichón.

Ya en el atardecer ambas se sentaron a verlo, a las dos les gusto disfrutar aquel día juntas, en ese momento había mucho silencio a la castaña no le gusto y dijo:

-la puesta de sol es muy hermosa al igual que tu.

-g-gracias también creo que eres hermosa- dijo Mio sonrojándose.

-Mio, debo decirte algo, que estado sintiendo desde que te conocí- dijo la castaña mirando a la morena fijamente a los ojos.

-cuéntame- dijo Mio de una manera muy tierna.

-es que, me gustas- dijo la castaña levemente sonrojándose.

-a mí también me gustas Ritsu- dijo la morena sonrojándose mucho más que la ojimiel.

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto, cada vez que te miro, mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente- dijo Mio mas roja que antes.

-yo también siento eso cuando te miro- dijo Ritsu acercándose a Mio para besarla, algo que consiguió. La morena se sorprendió pero luego se dejo llevar por los dulces labios de la castaña.

Cuando su tierno beso termino, Mio se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro cosa que la asusto y se lanzo a los brazos de Ritsu, la castaña solo la acaricio y le beso la mejilla. Ya eran como las 9 de la noche y las dos de la mano se retiraban de la playa, mientras caminaban ambas escucharon una canción con ritmo muy pegadizo (love is fire- kara), la más baja soltó la mano de Mio y simuló que tocaba la batería, la ojigris un poco asombrada pregunto:

-¿tocas la batería?

-sip, por lo que pude notar en tus manos tus debes tocar guitarra o bajo- dijo la castaña.

-toco bajo- dijo Mio.

-me lo suponía, el bajo es igual a ti- dijo la Ritsu antes de besar a la morena.

Mio y Ritsu estuvieron juntas durante la semana que quedaba de vacaciones, pasearon por todos los lugares, también conocieron a los familiares de la otra y disfrutaron un montón.

La primera que volvería a su hogar era Mio, y la castaña se iría dos días después.

El día en el cual la ojigris volvería a su casa, ambas estaban muy apenadas y tristes, no querían que esa linda relación terminara a causa de la distancia pero la ambas estaban más que seguras que no se volverían a ver, de esa manera decidieron solo ser amigas, pero prometieron que si se volvían a reencontrar continuarían juntas como algo más que amigas.

Mio cuando estaba en el autobús con sus padres lo único que hacía era mirar las fotografías que le saco a Ritsu cuando fueron a la playa y los otros días en los cuales paso junto a esa chica que tanto quería.

Por otro lado la castaña trato de disimular su tristeza cuando estaba con su familia, pero no lo hacía frente la bella puesta de sol donde se le dio el beso a la morena y se la imaginaba caminando a su lado cuando pasaba por el lugar en donde la conoció, pero aquella figura imaginaria desaparecía junto a la fresca brisa marina del lugar.

_¿Cómo les pareció? háganmelo saber, perdón si es muy corto el próximo será más largo y revelara lo que pasara en la vida de Mio y Ritsu, otra vez perdonen si esta un poco confus. en los proximos capitulos aparecerán las demás chicas y dos nuevos personajes creados por mi mente,_ dejen review si les gusto o no, o cualquier cosa que quieran poner (como siempre con respeto)_, dicho esto me voy. Bye ;)_


	2. Reencuentro

_Hola! Si sé me demore demasiado, pero no es la gran cosa este capítulo, revelara algo con lo cual seguirá la historia._

_Gracias por los reviews y ojala les guste este capi, pido disculpas anticipadas por si acaso encuentran alguna falta ya que este capi lo escribí ayer súper rápido._

**K-on! y sus personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos dueños.**

I

Habían pasado ya dos días después que dejo Mio el lugar en donde conoció a la castaña, la ojigris tenía su corazón y su cabeza, muy dividida y confundida, porque a pesar que tan solo habían pasado un par de días sentía que se estaba olvidando de Ritsu.

El señor Akiyama recibió una llamada que le dejo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por esa razón le dijo a su hija y a su esposa que se acercaran al living de la casa para informales la noticia que había recibido de su trabajo:

-Minami, Mio me ascendieron y ¡ganare el doble de lo que ganado ahora!

-pero que buena noticia- dijo la madre de Mio abalanzándose hacia su marido para besarlo.

-felicitaciones papi- dijo Mio acercándose a su padre para darle un abrazo.

-pero… todavía hay algo que debo decirles- dijo Hiroshi Akiyama poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Minami.

-es que… debemos mudarnos eso también es parte del ascenso- dijo Hiroshi.

-pero no hay problema con eso, si es por el porvenir de nuestra familia y el futuro de Mio- dijo Minami con una tierna sonrisa.

-y a ti Mio, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto un algo preocupado el Sr. Akiyama.

-a mi me parece bien papá- dijo Mio con tono convencido.

-¿pero a donde nos mudaremos?- pregunto Minami.

-no te preocupes todo eso está listo- dijo el padre de familia.

De esa manera estuvieron un día completo empacando en cajas las cosas y al otro día se mudaron cuando ya estaban instalados y listos en su nuevo hogar Mio se dio cuenta que había perdido su celular lo que le comento a su padre y este le dijo que le compraría otro en unos días más. Luego la morena le pidió permiso a sus padres para salir a conocer el barrio, todo le pareció muy bonito y agradable incluso era mucho más atractivo que el lugar que en donde vivía antes.

La morena después de estar una hora caminando por el lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza del lugar cuando una chica de melena negra y ojos azules se le acerco y dijo:

-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mio Akiyama, y ¿tu?

-me llamo Haruka Matsushita, tu eres la hija de los nuevos vecinos ¿cierto?

-sí, soy yo- dijo Mio un poco avergonzada.

-yo vivo en tres casas más allá que la tuya- dijo Haruka.

-eso es genial, ¿y donde estudias?- pregunto la morena.

-estudio en la preparatoria sakuragaoka, este año cursare 3ro- dijo sonriendo Matsushita.

Mio se paralizo cuando la otra muchacha dijo la palabra "sakuragaoka", ya que sabia que Ritsu también estudiaba ahí ya que en unas de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con la castaña en el verano se lo comento.

-por si acaso ¿conoces a Ritsu Tainaka?- pregunto Mio.

-claro, como no conocer a la campeona de tae won do del año pasado- dijo Haruka.

"Ritsu practica tae won do, como es que no me lo dijo" pensó Mio hasta que Haruka la interrumpió

-¿porque me preguntas por Tainaka?, ¿la conoces?

-pues sí, tuvimos un pequeño romance en el verano- dijo Mio sonrojándose.

-wow así que te gustan las chicas- dijo Haruka mirando pícaramente a Mio.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- pregunto Mio algo asustada.

-por nada, y por cierto ¿Dónde estudiaras?- pregunto Haruka.

-mmm… no se- dijo Mio.

-de seguro que en donde estudies te lloverán admiradores- dijo Haruka otra vez poniendo cara de pervertida ahora mirando los senos de Mio.

Mio no se percato de la cara que había puesto su compañera de conversación y solo le pidió que la llevara a casa ya que ella no conocía muy bien las calles todavía, a medida que llegaban a una esquina y doblaban la morena se cubría la cara ya que sabia con lo que le había contado su nueva amiga, que su amor de verano vivía por ese lugar y lo último que quería era encontrársela.

Ya en su casa los padres de la morena le informaron a esta que estudiaría en la preparatoria sakuragaoka, ya que no había ningún otra escuela donde la aceptaran ya que todas las matriculas estaba copadas, Mio se sintió extraña porque en lo único que podía pensar era que le iba a decir a Ritsu cuando la viera.

II

Ritsu después que se fue Mio, se sintió sola aquellos dos días que estuvo sin ella en ese lugar en donde la conoció, disfruto su compañía y afecto.

En el momento en que la castaña junto a su familia viajaban en el bus que los llevaba al lugar en donde vivía, Ritsu iba escuchando música y viendo los paisajes que pasaban frente a la ventana del autobús aunque no podía disfrutar completamente de ellos ya que se encontraba en un trasporte en movimiento, esto le recordó lo que había pasado junto a Mio ya que todo paso tan rápido y no pudo disfrutar completamente del sentimiento que se poso en su corazón desde que vio a la morena.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días de haber llegado a casa, según lo que decía la Sra. Tainaka es que habían llegado unos nuevos vecinos aquel mismo día, cosa que Ritsu no tomo en cuanta para nada, lo que le interesaba era su padre le daría dinero a ella para recargar su celular y de ese modo llamar a la ojigris.

Ritsu apenas tuvo el dinero fue a un centro de internet en donde recargo el celular y cuando ya le llego el texto de confirmación marco el numero de Mio pero par su mala suerte solo escucho "el numero que usted marca esta fuera del área de servicio o está apagado", algo que decepciono por completo a la castaña que volvió a casa intentando una y otra vez llamarla pero nada consiguió ya que nadie contesto.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había intentado comunicarse con Mio y durante ese tiempo también lo intento pero nada paso, de ese modo llamo Mugi y Yui para que se vieren ese mismo día en una heladeria a las cuatro de la tarde.

Era sábado a las tres y media cuando la ojimiel salió de su casa camino al lugar en donde vería a sus amigas, al llegar todavía no había nadie, de ese modo se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle cuando sus ojos ni pestañaron cuando Vio que pasaban por fuera del lugar la morena y una mujer de edad madura parecida a Mio.

Ritsu quedo paralizada hasta que pudo asimilar que Mio vivía en el mismo lugar que ella, cosa que la lleno de felicidad absoluta, lo que hizo que la ojimiel sonriera sola como una idiota hasta que alguien dijo:

-Ricchan, ¿qué te pasa?

-oh, nada Yui solo estoy feliz- dijo Ritsu aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué?, quiero saberlo- dijo Yui poniendo una cara entre seria y divertida.

-es que acabo de ver a la chica que fue mi novia durante el verano- dijo Ritsu.

-¿en serio? Vive aquí, eso debe ser genial para ti…, me encantaría sentir eso por alguien- dijo Yui recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

-perdón que las interrumpa pero ¿Qué van a pedir?- dijo el chico que las atendía.

-yo quiero el helado más grande que haya… ¡este!- dijo Yui indicando con el dedo la foto del helado grande que salía en el menú.

-yo también quiero ese he…- la castaña no continuo diciendo nada ya que vio al chico que las atendía y prosiguió- ¡Fujimaru!, primo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿no me ves? Estoy trabajando- dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué? Digo, si tus padres tienen dinero, ¿para qué trabajas aquí?- dijo la castaña un poco confundida.

-trabajo para distraerme, y mi papá dijo que sería bueno que empezara a trabajar para cubrir mis gastos- dijo Fujimaru.

-yo sigo pensando que no deberías- dijo Ritsu haciendo un mueca chistosa que hizo que Yui y Fujimaru rieran.

-bueno esta es mi vida, no quiero ser un vago como tu- dijo el muchacho poniéndose nervioso ya que lo estaba mirando la jefa- dime rápido lo que vas a pedir, idiota.

-te escuche tu eres el idiota, y quiero el mismo helado que pidió Yui- dijo Ritsu sacándole la lengua a su primo.

-les traigo los helado en un momento- dijo el chico antes de retirarse.

-¿el es tu primo?- pregunto Yui.

-sí y es un idiota, jajaja- dijo la ojimiel riéndose.

-aunque tiene razón- dijo la ambarina.

-¿en qué?

-en que eres una vaga

-ah! ¿Y tú? Yui eres igual que yo, tonta…- dijo Ritsu antes de darle un coscorrón a Yui en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué pelean chicas?

-¡MUGI!- dijeron ambas antes que Yui corriera a abrazar a Mugi.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto Mugi mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

-yo estoy bien, mas ahora que vienen los helados- dijo Yui sonriendo ampliamente.

-aquí tienen chicas- dijo Fujimaru quien se quedo como una estatua al ver a Tsumugi, "que hermosa" pensó el muchacho, Ritsu al ver a su primo de esa forma le piso el pie, Fujimaru enojado le pego a Ritsu y esta le devolvió el golpe, el muchacho se enojo y levanto su mano para otra vez golpear a su prima, pero Mugi le tomo la muñeca a Fujimaru quien quedo otra vez paralizado, aunque tubo que despertar de su aturdimiento porque la jefa se acerco a él y le dijo:

-haz bien tu trabajo, así no se trata a los clientes.

-como usted ordene - dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia para después tomar la bandeja en donde traía los helados y marcharse sin deja de ver a Mugi, lo que hizo que el chico se tropezara con el pie de un cliente y cayera de cara al suelo, otro chico que trabajaba en el lugar ayudo a Fujimaru a parase.

-jajaja, yo dije que era un idiota- Dijo Ritsu.

-no seas tan mala, Ricchan- dijo Yui.

-¿de qué hablaban mientras yo no estaba?- pregunto Mugi.

-a Ricchan le gusta una chica- dijo Yui sin dejar de comer su helado.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Mugi con los ojos como estrellas.

-sip- dijo Ritsu asentando con la cabeza.

De esa manera Ritsu le conto a Mugi todo lo que paso junto a Mio en el verano, Mugi no podía mas con la emoción que le origino escuchar la historia de su amiga.

Luego de haber pasado unos minutos y ambas castañas terminaron de comer, se pararon y cuando ya salieron del lugar Mugi dijo:

-yo no pedí nada para comer.

-ahora te das cuenta Mugi- Dijo Ritsu.

-lo siento- dijo Mugi con una mirada tierna.

Las dos chicas entraron otra vez y acompañaron a Mugi para que pidiera algo y comiera.

III

Ya había pasado el fin de semana y las clases empezaban aquella mañana de día lunes, Mio salió de su casa junto a su madre que quería acompañarla en el primer día de su ultimo año en la escuela, por otro lado Ritsu se iría a junto con Yui, Ui y Mugi para empezar el año con la buena vibra que le trasmitía sus amigas.

Cuando todas llegaron a la escuela Mio se topo con Haruka quien en seguida siguió a la morena y no hubo manera de despegarla, solo logro sacársela de encima cuando supo en que clase había quedado y para suerte de la morena Haruka no estaba en su misma clase, la ojigris le dijo a su amiga que la vería en el recreo para que la dejara ir al salón de su clase.

Las chicas entusiasmadas fueron a ver en qué clase habían quedado para su suerte Yui, Ritsu y Mugi habían quedado las tres juntas, también había quedado ahí Nodoka y Mio, la ojimiel al ver el nombre de la morena en el tablero de anuncios, corrió echa una bala hacia el salón correspondiente a su clase, ahí la encontró sentada en el último puesto de la primera fila, todavía no había nadie más que ellas dos en el salón, Ritsu dejo sus cosas en uno de los primeros puestos y se dirigió hacia en donde estaba la morena y dijo:

-hola Mio ¿Cómo has estado?

Mio cuando miro a Ritsu se sintió extraña, ya la castaña no le producía nada solo le parecía atractiva pero nada más.

-he estado bien y ¿tu?

-yo también he estado bien pero ahora que te veo estoy excelente – dijo con una radiante sonrisa la ojimiel.

-me alegra saber que has estado bien- dijo la morena con tono amigable.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo estás haciendo

-jejeje, bueno… ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?- dijo Ricchan con una mirada triste.

-es que cuando nos mudamos yo perdí mi celular- dijo Mio.

-era por eso, yo pensé que no me querías contestar-dijo la ojimiel con la misma mirada triste que antes.

-no hay razón para hacer eso, y… necesito decirte algo- justo después de que Mio dijera eso sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

-bueno luego me lo dices- dijo la castaña con tono dulce besando a Mio en la mejilla.

A Mio no le gusto lo que había hecho la castaña.

El primer periodo fueron al auditorio para presenciar el discurso del señor director, luego de eso volvieron al salón donde escucharon atentamente lo que decía la profesora Yamanaka.

Cuando tocaron la campana para el primer recreo Ritsu fue donde Mio para que le explicase lo que tenía que decirle, pero la morena no la tomo en cuenta y salió del salón para juntarse con Haruka, Yui tomo del brazo Ritsu y le pidió que la acompañara al salón de Ui, mientras Mugi se quedo ahí para ayudarle en lo que fuera a su profesora.

Yui y Ritsu llegaron al salón de Ui, la pequeña Hirasawa les presento a las dos castañas su nueva compañera y amiga Azusa, Yui al verla se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras le temblaba todo y su corazón latía tan fuerte que Yui pensaba que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento solo tenía en su mente una palabra que describía a esa chica tan adorable, "linda" era lo que la ambarina pensaba de esa chica para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, la chica de coletas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía el porqué del abrazo de Yui, pero no podía negar que le gusto. Yui después que abrazo a la menor se presento.

-mi nombre es Yui Hirasawa y soy de la clase 3-2

-mucho gusto Yui-sempai, yo me llamo Azusa Nakano, estoy en la clase 2-1 y toco guitarra.

-Oh! Yo también toco guitarra- dijo emocionada Yui.

-entonces espero aprender de usted Yui-sempai- Dijo la gatita con una sonrisa.

Ritsu al igual que Ui se dieron cuenta que estaban sobrando en aquella conversación, la ojimiel miraba como Yui y Azusa se conocían, y se le venía a la mente los momentos que vivió con Mio en el verano y se preguntaba en donde estaba esa Mio dulce y cariñosa que había conocido, porque ahora se comportaba tan fría y distante, eran preguntas que en su cabeza no había respuesta, pero quizá mirando bien a su alrededor encontraría, ya que al dejar a sus amigas vio una escena que no le llego como un disparo a su corazón, al ver a Mio tomar el rostro de Haruka y besarla en los labios se dio cuenta del actuar de la ojigris.

La castaña no quería aceptarlo, por ningún motivo, sin querer lagrimas salieron de sus ojos las chicas que la vieron llorar le preguntaban porque lloraba pero la castaña hizo caso omiso a las preguntas y corrió hasta el baño para lavarse la cara para que Mio ni sus amigas se enteraran de lo que sucedido.

El día entero a Ritsu le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, no podía soportar lo que sentía tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía a Mio, gritárselo, la ojimiel todavía no podía creer que la morena la olvidara así como así mientras ella sentía que lo que llevaba dentro de su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Al terminar las clases Ritsu espero que todas sus compañeras y su profesora dejaran el lugar para poder encarar a Mio, cuando ya no había nadie más en la sala excepto ella y la morena Ritsu hablo:

-ya se mas o menos de lo que me querías hablar.

-es sobre la promesa que hicimos el último día que estuvimos juntas durante el verano.

-no te atormentes mas con eso, solo fue una promesa, y como siempre las promesas no se cumplen, si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme yo me voy, adiós- dijo la castaña con dureza y frialdad antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón en camino a su hogar con el corazón destrozado, ya que no le gustaba tratar de esa manera a Mio.

Por otro lado Mio quedo paralizada sin entender lo que había sucedido en ese momento, se sentía sola, como si la ausencia de Ritsu le hiciera daño.

_¿Cómo les pareció?, debo decir que me sentí satisfecha, pero no totalmente orgullosa, se que podría haberlo hecho mejor, bueno para aclarar Fujimaru es el que gusta de Mugi a ella no le pasa nada con él y en el fic no habla nada sobre ellos, Haruka es la antagonista de esta historia completamente y no es tan buena como aparenta ser con Mio, el próximo capítulo habrá más YuiAzu y algo de sawa-chan x Mugi._

_Bueno pliss _dejen review si les gusto o no (como siempre con respeto), solo eso bye nos leemos.


	3. Sorpresas y enredos

_Hola! Perdón por demorar bueno es que me pasaron hartas cosas y una de esas es que tenia flojeritis jujuju, GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LOS REVIEW SE PASAN PARA SER BUENAA ONDA, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les sea de su agrado._

**k-on! y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…**

**3**

**Sorpresas y enredos**

I

Mio después que Ritsu se fue del salón se sentía confundida, no sabía como la castaña podría haberse enterado de lo que le quería decir, pero por otro lado también se sentía mal por haber besado a Haruka, no lo hizo porque le gustara la chica si no fue más un impulso porque a pesar de todo Mio encontraba atractiva a Matsushita.

La morena salió del salón a paso lento del salón tratando despejarse la mente, fue a la plaza que quedaba en su vecindario. Ahí se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos, se relajo.

Estuvo de esa manera unos 5 minutos, le era agradable solo escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y la brisa fresca del lugar, pero una voz más o menos conocida interrumpió su momento tan agradable disfrutando de la naturaleza.

-Mio, necesito hablar algo importante contigo- dijo la voz.

Mio abrió los ojos y dijo:

-Haruka… que es lo que debes decirme- dijo la morena restregándose los ojos.

-es sobre el beso que me diste en la mañana, quisiera saber ¿Por qué me lo diste?

-¿eh?, yo no sé creo que fue un impulso- dijo Mio sonrojada.

-¿solo un impulso?, o ¿sientes algo por mi?

-quizá, no lo sé del todo- dijo Mio con una sonrisa no del todo convencida.

-entonces, ¿me dejas ayudarte con eso?- Dijo Matsushita.

-a que te refie…- no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, ya que Haruka la beso en los labios de una manera muy posesiva.

Justo en el momento en que Haruka beso a Mio, Ritsu paso por la plaza y se quedo observándolas como lo había hecho en la mañana de aquel mismo día, no lo aguanto más y fue donde estaban ambas muchachas y dijo:

-¿Qué haces con Mio?

-¿Qué pasa Tainaka?, ¿celosa?, por lo que se ya estuviste con Mio ¿todavía la quieres?- Dijo Matsushita.

-pues sí, todavía la quiero y mucho- dijo Ritsu con tono serio y decidido.

-Ritsu… yo no te puedo corresponder, lo que paso en la playa fue… ya no me siento igual y tampoco me gusta Haruka, lo siento por ambas necesito estar sola- después de dicho esto la ojigris, corrió despavorida en dirección a su casa.

-ambas estamos iguales Matsushita, yo no quiero que vuelvas a mirar a Mio con esos ojos de pervertida con la que la miras- Dijo Ritsu enojada.

-no creo que una enana como tú me lo impida, el año pasado casi gano el torneo de tae won do si no hubiera sido por ti, por eso ahora te voy a quitar a Mio como venganza, tu ni nadie se interpondrá para que me lleve a esa gatita bien buena a mi cama, me escuchaste- dijo Haruka acercándose amenazantemente donde se encontraba la castaña.

-ella no es una cualquiera como con las que has estado y no te permitiré que le hagas nada- dijo Ritsu poniéndose rígida frente a Matsushita.

-ya lo veremos, jajaja- dijo Haruka ya alejándose de Tainaka.

Ritsu se fue a su casa, enojada a más no poder, eso también lo sintió Satoshi quien se asusto cuando su nee-chan llego, ya que la castaña abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerro de golpe, para luego subir a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo y empezar a patear en el suelo la almohada imaginándose que era Haruka, la ojimiel estaba dispuesta a todo por defender a Mio, pues una cosa era que no le correspondió sus sentimientos pero eso no quiere decir que la morena deja de ser importante para ella.

Mio al llegar a su hogar subió a su pieza, puso a "the who" y se recostó en su cama, al cerrar los ojos lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la sonrisa tierna de Ritsu y no dejaba de reproducir en su cerebro las palabras que pronuncio la ojimiel, "pues sí, todavía la quiero y mucho", no sabía el porqué le hacía tan bien pensar en la castaña, tenía algo lindo que no cualquiera tiene, era como un ángel guardián o algo por el estilo, pero aun así no podía quererla ya que por otro lado estaba Haruka quien le provocaba sensaciones agradables pero aun le tenía algo de miedo ya la morena sentía que Haruka ocultaba algo, en sus ojos lo veía.

II

Durante la semana las cosas para la castaña iban empeorando pues, Haruka pasaba más tiempo con Mio y no se despegaba de ella, Ritsu solo tenía las horas de clases para hablar con Mio y como había clases no hablaban casi nada y la morena cada día que pasaba le interesaba menos hablar con la castaña y prefería estar con Haruka.

Ya era día sábado y para Yui iban las cosas más que bien ya que Azusa estaba muy cerca a ella, todas las tardes en casa de la ambarina se juntaron a ensayar con la guitarra, Yui trato de actuar madura frente a la morena de coletas pero se le escapaba de las manos, ya que el impulso de decir algo sin sentido o abrazar a la gatita le eran imposibles.

Aquel día Azusa y Yui se verían en el centro comercial, esto fue petición de la menor ya que tenía algo que decirle a Yui.

La mayor pensó muchas cosas mientras esperaba a la gatita, tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que la morena le iba a decir, primero se paso película con que Azusa le confesaría su amor por ella, eso era lo que mas quería pero primero debía estar segura si era eso u otra cosa.

Yui espero media hora, se aburrió y la llamo, pero no hizo falta que Azusa le contestara pues ya estaba en el lugar.

-sempai, ¿hace cuanto que está aquí?

-hace media hora Azu-nyan, mala ¿por qué llegas tarde?- dijo Yui haciendo pucheros.

-sempai, fue usted quien se adelanto, esta era la hora acordada- dijo Azusa serenamente.

-ahhhh!, es que quiero saber lo que Azu-nyan tiene para decirme- dijo en tono infantil la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

-está bien Yui-sempai, es algo que estado queriéndole decir desde que la conocí- dijo Azusa zafándose del abrazo de Yui para parase frente a ella.

-dime Azu-nyan, soy todo oídos- dijo Yui, pero cuando Azusa se lo dijo lo que escucho la ambarina fue, "Yui-sempai la amo"

-Azu-nyan yo también te a… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto la despistada de Yui.

-sempai, le dije que quiero unirme al club de música ligera- Dijo Azusa.

-ah… era eso- dijo decepcionada la ambarina.

-¿dijo algo sempai?

-que quiero queso- dijo rápidamente Yui.

-pero no tengo queso- dijo Azusa.

-¡ya se!- grito la mayor.

-¿qué sabe?

-vayamos a comer pizza Azu-nyan- dijo Yui otra vez abrasándola.

-está bien Yui-sempai- dijo la gatita esta vez acariciando los brazos de Yui.

Mientras las chicas caminaban juntas hasta la pizzería con la pizza más rica, en otra parte del mismo lugar dos chicas ambas de cabello negro tenían una cita en un restaurante.

-me alegra tanto que aceptaras mi invitación Mio-chan- Dijo Haruka.

-no es nada te has portado muy bien conmigo- respondió la morena.

-bueno no es por presionarte, pero quiero preguntarte algo acerca de nosotras- dijo Matsushita.

-ya lo he pensado y quisiera darte una oportunidad, eres una persona increíble a quien quiero conocer más- dijo Mio un poco sonrojada.

-gracias Mio-chan, yo también te consideró una persona increíble- dijo Haruka antes de dar un suave beso a Mio en los labios.

Alguien a quien le importa muchísimo Mio, estaba presenciando aquella escena, pues si era Ritsu quien estaba ahí en el mismo restaurante, vestida con una abrigo largo, gafas y un sombrero todo de color negro, escucho todo y vio todo, lo que sintió en ese mismo instante fue una rabia inmensa y una pena profunda, así como estaba de destrozada se fue ahí, al llegar a un lugar lejos de restaurante, se saco su ropa para camuflarse y la guardo en la mochila que traía.

Luego de una hora Ritsu todavía seguía en el centro comercial, conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, para mala suerte de aquel día, vio pasar a Mio con Haruka de la mano frente a ella, Mio ni siquiera la saludo al verla, solo siguió su camino junto a la morena de ojos azules.

La castaña estaba devastada, de ese modo tomo se celular y marco el numero de Mugi, le dijo que fuera al centro comercial, para ser mas especifica en la heladería que estaba a la entrada del centro comercial.

Cuando llego la rubia, Ritsu la estaba esperando, la ojiazul se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal por la cara de Ritsu.

La castaña le explico con detalles todo lo que había pasado aquel día y Mugi le dijo:

-Creo que te estás dando por vencida sin haber hecho algo todavía.

-pero que voy a hacer si ella está con la Haruka- Dijo Ritsu desganada.

-pero eso no es el fin, debes ser con Mio-chan todo lo contrario a lo que es Haruka con ella- dijo la rubia.

-pero Haruka es muy buena con ella yo debería ser ¿mala?- pregunto Ritsu un poco confundida.

-no me refiero a eso, trata de ayudarla en lo que necesite y lánzale una que otra sonrisa de esas que tu sabes hacer muy bien- dijo Mugi.

-¿solo eso?

-debes molestarla, también debes mejorar tus notas y sacarte la diadema.

-está bien lo de la diadema pero como mierda voy a subir mis calificaciones- dijo Ritsu un poco enfadada.

-de eso no te preocupes yo te ayudare en lo que necesites- Dijo Mugi de una manera muy madura.

-gracias pero me pregunto ¿para qué lo de las notas?- pregunto la castaña.

-es para despertar la admiración de Mio hacia ti- Dijo la ojiazul.

-está bien todo sea por Mio.

Luego de esa charla ambas vivieron a sus casas, la castaña al llegar subió a su cuarto y prendió el televisor, estaban pasando un anime bastante entretenido, lo que más le gusto a Ritsu de los personajes era la personalidad, sobre todo como era el chico con la chica que le gustaba.

Al terminar el anime se quedo pensando y llego a la conclusión de cómo debía ser con Mio desde la semana siguiente.

III

Al pasar la semana la nueva Ritsu, era mucho más jugada de lo que ya era, pues no iba a dejar que Haruka le hiciera daño a Mio.

Durante un mes estuvo preocupándose de Mio y trataba de ayudarla cada que podía pero la morena siempre se negaba, por otro lado el club iba súper bien los ensayos geniales.

Ritsu con las calificaciones más altas y sus coquetas miradas ya tenía varias admiradoras, pero a ella poco le importaba pues solo le interesaba Mio.

El último viernes de abril, Mio estaba sola en su casa, llamo a Haruka para que fuera acompañarla pero la otra chica tenía cosas que hacer y no pudo ir.

La ojimiel aquella noche había salido a dar una vuelta por el vecindario y le pareció extraño que en casa de Mio todo estuviese tan calmado, con curiosidad se acerco a la puerta de la residencia Akiyama y toco el timbre pero nadie salió, la castaña ahora preocupada se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa para su suerte estaba abierta, al entrar Mio le pego con un uslero en la cabeza a la castaña quien se quejo con un grito y luego dijo:

-Mio, ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡eh! ¿Ritsu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo quería saber cómo estabas- Dijo Ritsu sobándose la cabeza.

-estoy asustada- dijo Mio.

-No hay nadie contigo eh… ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-no es necesario- dijo Mio cortantemente.

-¿y tu novia?

-tenia cosas que hacer.

-si yo tuviera una novia tan especial como tú, siempre estaría disponible para ti- Dijo la castaña acercándose a la morena quien se alejo enseguida de ella.

La ojimiel sabía que algo andaba mal con Mio, era como si le tuviese miedo y era algo que de verdad a la castaña le molestaba demasiado.

-Mio, ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

-es por algo que me entere

-¿Qué cosa?, dime

-es que alguien me dijo que a ti te gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas y aprovecharte de ellas- dijo Mio.

-algo me dice que esa persona fue Haruka o ¿me equivoco?

-sí, fue ella- dijo Mio un poco temerosa a la reacción que pudiera tener Ritsu.

-hey Mio, no le hagas caso a esa chica muy novia tuya será, pero ella me tiene mala desde el año pasado cuando le gane en el torneo de tae won do, yo jamás he jugado con los sentimientos de alguna chica si ni siquiera tuve novia antes de conocerte Mio, tú fuiste la primera- Dijo Ritsu acercándose a Mio.

-pero ahora tienes muchas admiradoras- Dijo un poco disgustada Mio.

-pero no me interesan, solo hay una persona que hace que mi corazón lata mil por hora- Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Quién es?

-pues, tendrás que adivinar Mio-chuan- dijo divertida la castaña.

-eso no es justo, quiero saber- protesto Mio.

-no te preocupes ya lo sabrás- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mio, quien no se molesto para nada con el lindo gesto de la castaña.

Ambas estuvieron mas menos como una hora conversando y pasándola bien, también cocinaron y comieron, cuando llego la hora de dormir de repente se abrió la puerta, era Haruka la que había entrado, quien al ver a Ritsu junto a Mio se enojo muchísimo, la castaña al sentir tan furiosa a la novia de la chica que adoraba se marcho sin decir nada más que "duerme bien Mio, nos vemos"

Al pasar el fin de semana y empezar una nueva aquel día lunes algo inesperado pasaría en el salón de música ligera.

Cuando terminaron las clases solo se encontraban en el club Ritsu y Azusa, la morena se sentía muy nerviosa al lado de la castaña, pues Ritsu pocas veces le dirigía la palabra aunque la menor intentara llamar su atención.

-Ritsu-sempai ¿podría decirle algo?

-claro Azusa ¿Qué pasa?

-es que usted sempai ¡me gusta!- dijo fuertemente la gatita.

-lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo Ritsu serenamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto apenada Azusa.

-por dos razones, la primera es que a una de mis mejores amigas le gustas y la otra es que yo me estoy enamorando de otra persona- dijo Ritsu abrazando a la menor para que no se sintiera tan mal.

Azusa se zafó del abrazo de Ritsu y la beso en los labios muy tiernamente, Mio quien quería decirle algo a la castaña fue junto a Yui quien también se dirigía a la sala de club al llegar a la ambarina casi se le cae a guitah que la llevaba en las manos y a Mio se le vinieron las palabras que la castaña le había dicho "tendrás que adivinar Mio-chuan" , se dio cuenta con lo visto que Azusa era esa chica pero también se sintió mal porque tenía la esperanza de ser ella aquella chica que le gustaba a Ritsu.

Tanto la ojimiel y la ambarina salieron del lugar, pero fue Yui la que no se aguanto las lagrimas y se hecho llorar ahí mismo en el pasillo en donde se encontraba el salón, Mio por otro lado trataba de consolar.

Mientras tanto en el salón Ritsu se despego de Azusa y le dijo, "que hiciste, te dije que no me gustas", para luego salir más que rápido del salón topándose con la escena de Yui llorando en el piso.

-Yui…no llores, a mi no me importa Azusa de ese modo- le dijo Ritsu a Yui.

-¿de verdad?

-si, a mi me gusta otra persona- esto lo dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Mio.

Mio se quedo estupefacta con el gesto de Ritsu, la morena y la castaña ayudaron a la hada despreocupada a pararse y la acompañaron al baño, mientras Azusa se sentía dolida y algo confundida aun en el salón del club.

_Hola de nuevo siento que me quedo un poco confuso, pero las cosas se arreglaran a partir del próximo capítulo._

_Déjenme un review si les gusto o no (como siempre digo, con respeto), y tratare de actualizar mas rápido dicho esto me voy adiós cuídense._


End file.
